Jack's Lost Jewel
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Jack happens upon an old friend of his and drags her along for the voyage of a lifetime. But will friendship turn to something more as her life hangs in the balance? Will Jack's lust for eternal life ruin the one thing he truly needs as he sails the seven seas? Jack Sparrow/OC - Follows Own Plot
1. Tortuga

**Well this is the first chapter of my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I have never tried anything like this so i'm sorry if its not great. A lot of these characters are my own and some inspired by other POTC characters, but I will not be following the movies plots as you will read in this first chapter. **

**This is a Jack Sparrow/OC romance fanfiction with loads of other genres shoved in. I really hope you enjoy, let me know any ideas and any thoughts. And with that, I will leave you!**

**Oh and I only own my own characters etc, I wish i owned POTC and Johnny Depp, but I do not...Sigh..**

* * *

"Get back here you wench!" Stuffing the small bundle of coins into my pocket, I continued to sprint down the dirty track, past many a drunken pirate as they celebrated another day in Tortuga. Eyes watched but never made a move to stop me; the men too busy keeping the prostitutes on their laps company. The sailor I'd thoroughly pissed off was just behind me, drunkenly tumbling behind, trying to retrieve his stolen money.

I hated Tortuga. The place was dirty, the men were crude and a prostitute waited on every corner. Both men and women screamed with laughter and attacked each other's mouths all through the night. In the seven nights I'd been in Tortuga, I'd had very few hours' sleep. And it's not like I was enjoying my stay.

The reason I was even here was because I was running away. Not from someone in particular but I was running away from my entire life. My mother died last year, and my family was left heart broken. We had been so close and when she passed, my father could not cope. Being a pirate once upon a time, he stocked up on rum and set sail, taking my siblings and me with him. But my brother and father could not get along, and so one stop later and my elder brother Silas left. Little Georgiana, or Gina to most, was devastated but what she did not know that a few months later and I'd be lost too. Our father, Captain Franklin Walsh, ran into an old enemy Captain Niles and as my father's first mate I was taken captive. But since we made port in Tortuga, I had run to find an old friend of the family who owned a tavern named The Faithful Bride. John had given me a bed for a week but I still had to get out of here…sooner rather than later.

I noticed the drunken buffoon had tripped over his own feet, so I took that moment to run into the old tavern and hide amongst the crowds.

John stood their cleaning jugs and laughed as I hopped over the bar and sagged against the dirty floor. "Who'd you steal from this time?"

"Nobody," I grumbled, even though I was counting the shillings in clear sight. He chuckled again and rubbed my hair. He filled up a pint and passed it to a drunken pirate then looked back down.

"No sight of your father's ship?"

I shook my head with a pout. Every night I'd watch the horizon for those oh so recognisable sails but no such ship had come to fetch me. There was no hope; they'd still be chasing after Captain Niles for all I knew.

"Don't worry kiddo. He'll come find you soon enough."

I gave a half smile to John. The man was getting on a bit but he still knew me inside out. My mother had been good friends with him before she died when my parents used to stop by Tortuga for a comfortable bed. Or at least as comfortable as a bed in Tortuga could get. My siblings and I were raised at sea for a few years so being with John was like having a part of my family with me.

"Hey Eliza, if the sailor you stole from was a middle-aged, bushy beard drunkard, I think he's gone. You can come up now." With that said, I took John's hand as he hoisted me up. "Do you fancy helping out for a bit?"

I giggled, picking up a cloth, asking "With serving or throwing people out?"

I was only half joking; I'd done it many times before and was well capable. John slid another glass towards me and nodded towards the yelling customers. The night continued, serving one drunk after another until it had gotten too late for even me. Many men had passed out on the tables and another dozen had taken their wenches up to a rented room. Thank god John always saved one room for me.

Soon John gave me permission to leave and thanked me for doing a good job. I bid him good night and retreated to my room. John gave me a room that overlooked the seas and I often found myself staying awake at night, waiting and searching the waves for my papa's ship. Tonight was no different. In Tortuga I never wore a dress, wearing only breaches, a white shirt and a corseted waistcoat, in case my family happened to arrive in Tortuga and whisked me away from this devil island.

I dumped my body onto the bed that sat just beside my window. I took the pillow and curled up into it, my eyes only leaving the sea to glance at the drunken fools and women laughing ridiculously loudly close enough for me to see.

Oh, how I missed my family. I often wondered if I'd see Silas while I was on this island. Who knows where my brother had run off to, but I hoped he was safe and happy. It was far from how I was feeling these past few weeks. I had been aboard Captain Niles' ship for a long time and all the while he let his crew members grope and manhandle me. Lucky I kept a knife in my boot and a sword and pistol by my side or that journey could have been a lot worse.

I sighed and snuggled further into my covers. It was then that I saw black sails coming towards us. I frowned. I knew it wasn't my family, but still, I couldn't help but hope. Tales were once told of the last stand of the pirates not long ago where every pirate lord had come together to fight Lord Cutler Beckett and his fleet. The pirates had won but even then notorious pirates had remained on the down low in order to keep their lives. So not many ships had made their way to Tortuga.

I squinted and watched the ship. Soon my curiosity got the better of me and I slid into my shirt and tied the strings of my corset. Grabbing my long coat, I yanked open the door and tried to sneak out without John noticing. He'd only be worried and keep me away.

Downstairs the tavern was still pretty lively. A few more sailors had gathered and ordered drinks, coming from the ship with black sails I had seen. The men were gathered around a table, laughing loudly and clunking their jugs. One of the men spoke up, toasting, "To the Captain!"

The men all repeated, cheering loudly and no doubt waking up half the men asleep upstairs. What was I saying, there was no sleep happening up there!

The sailors waved their drinks to a man that stood at the bar, who saluted the men back and returned to talking with John. The captain's back was to me so I could not have been sure if I knew him as well as John obviously did. The two conversed, whispering to one another closely enough to be heard over the roars from his crew.

I looked to the crew and found that I recognised one man within the bunch. He was young and had stubble and his clothes were filthy from sweat and more so I'd assume. But I definitely knew him, and I couldn't help the smile that stirred on my lips.

"Josh Sniper, you dog," I mumbled under my breath wearing a smirk. "Daddy's boy turned into a pirate, did he?" Josh had attended lessons with me when I wasn't travelling at sea. His parents were drowning in money and my family soon learnt to despise the Sniper's because of the way they treated the lesser folk. But Josh was different and the two of us became friends. Shame my father took us to sea when my mother died, I could have seen how he got to this point in his life.

I thought about getting Josh's attention, but thought better of it. They were pirates, and technically so was I but who knew what they were up to? Besides, maybe I _could_ know if I stayed out of their way?

I crept behind some sailors and sat by on a stool just behind an older looking member of the crew, and listened in, peering from behind them.

"Well, a sailor can't say no to a drink before setting off, aye?"

"Second that," another pirate cheered, "and off to the Isle of Norai no doubt!"

_The Isle of Norai_, I thought. _Where had I heard that before?_

The men continued, and this time, I swear I recognised Josh's voice. He was excited and anticipant. "Is it true? What they say lies on the island?"

"Aye, the myths are true." Several murmurs were heard in agreement. "The bay be dangerous enough but when it comes to what lies on the abandoned ship of Sang-fei…Treasure beyond your wildest dreams lads, and not to mention-"

"The Jewel of Sang-fei herself!"

Sang-Fei? As in the pirate Lord Sao Feng's cousin? My father had told me about her. She was an enchantress that sailed to an Island where she went to die with all her jewels and loot, including an enchanted jewel necklace that was said you could survive all the lifetimes of the world at sea with. Myths and legends, was all I thought. But was that where this crew was heading? Where josh was heading? Did they not know the ship was rumoured to be cursed, not to mention the bay was infested with deadly sea-witches?

"No doubt that is what the captain is truly after," another voice added. But before he could continue, the men stood as their captain joined them and I sharply turned my head. If they knew I was listening in, maybe they wouldn't be so kind, even with Josh in their crew. I only looked up when I saw them leave the taven. Quickly I got up and ran after them, careful not to be seen. I had been right. The men had begun to walk down the dock to the long boat that was awaiting, ready to take them back to the ship with black sails. I could not place the ship still, even seeing Josh with his new 'friends'.

I moved from my hiding place behind a pillar and began to follow, but as I turned the corner, I hand stopped me and held me in place.

"Oh bloody hell,"

* * *

**TBC...**

**So who grabbed Eliza before she could follow the crew. Let me know what we think and because it is the summer holidays soon i will not hesitate to update considering the reviews I get. Thanks again!**


	2. Reunion

**Here's the second chapter. Add a little rum, and a whole lot of Jack and we have ourselves a chapter. **

**Reply to Why Fireflies Flash: Thank you very much for my first review! Funnily enough, before I began writing this fanfiction i was reading your Love Unexpected and am now onto Yesterday. Its amazing, and cannot wait to carry on reading. **

**To All, Enjoy and review.**

**Once again, I do not own anything but my own characters etc. But oh, Johnny Depp, one day i hope you will be mine...**

* * *

The arm spun me around and the stench of rum wafted from the drunken man's breath. It had been the same man I'd stolen from earlier, and he was furious. His other hand went to grab my hair as he held it tightly in his fist.

"There you are girly," he spat, tugging at my hair to punctuate his words fully. "I've been looking all over for you?"

"Have you now," I asked innocently, ignoring the pain he was causing me and gritted my teeth through it, "and why would that be?"

Another tug on my hair, "You know why!" His voice was raised but not enough to bring other pirates' attention to us. The light coming from The Faithful Bride didn't hit the two of us so we could not be seen. "Now, you gonna give me back what you took from me or am I gonna take 'em back by force?"

I grunted and answered, "I don't know what you're talking about." With that, the man sneered at me. He kept his hand knotted in my hair but let go of my arm, allowing his hand to snake over my hips and began to travel over my breeches. I bit my tongue from whimpering at the thought of what he would try to do. The man may have been drunk but he was tall and seemed fairly strong. _Nice choice of man to steal from Eliza,_ I thought to myself.

The man's stale breath caught in my nostrils and I resisted the urge to gag. His face was close to mine and his body trapped me between him and a pillar. I wriggled to loosen his hold but to no avail. The sailor laughed.

"Looks like I'll be having a bit of fun with you." My eyes widened as the man placed his hand on the buckle of my breaches, beginning to loosen my belt. I was ready to lift up my knee and kick him where the sun most certainly does not shine, but I was beaten to it.

The sound of a metal sword being unsheathed was heard, and both the sailor and I froze. I noticed the tip of the sword threatening the back of his neck and the sailor tried to look out of the corner of his eye to see who had interrupted him.

A low and commanding voice sounded behind him, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate."

The sword was moved away ever so slightly when the sailor let go of my hair and took a step away, turning around to see the owner of the weapon. The man stood in the light that shone from the tavern whilst the two of us remained in the shadows. From what I could tell, it was the man that had been at the bar; the captain of the crew who were willing to venture to the Isle of Norai.

The pirate smirked and asked, "Did nobody teach you how to treat a lady? Might wanna try keeping your hands off until they do."

The drunkard's face crumpled in quiet anger as he replied, "The wench stole from me. I deserve payment."

The pirate's face darkened at this, as he knew exactly what sort of payment the drunkard would be demanding. His eyes were glowing with disgust in the light and his golden caps that coloured his teeth sparkled. He bit back, "Your payment is your life. If you'd like to keep it intact I suggest you get going."

The sailor looked astonished that he was allowing the pirate to order him about like this. He glanced at me and back at the pirate.

Irritated, the pirate pushed, "Hop to it then!"

With no weapon on him to fight with and a furious glare my way, he trotted back into The Faithful Bride and let us be. The captain watched him still even as he passed the door. I scanned the features of my rescuer to know who I needed to thank. His brown and black hair fell in dreadlocks, knotted with beads and other assortments. He wore a red bandana and a hat, a long coat similar to my own but lighter and a pistol along with his unsheathed sword.

His eyes remaining on the man inside the tavern, the pirate spoke. "You shouldn't be out at a time like this, lass. A young girl like you could get in all sorts of trouble in Tortuga."

I snorted, slightly offended that the pirate assumed I couldn't take care of myself. "I am no _young girl_, sir."

The pirate turned to look at me, a smirk plastered on his face as he retorted, "And I am no sir." He put away his sword. That smirk of his was so familiar. Those eyes, that cocky stance that almost seemed drunk to the unknowing eye, not to mention the husky yet deceitful tone he had to his voice.

"Excuse me for my abruptness, love, but I must be getting back to m'crew now." The pirate gave a slight bow of his head and a lazy salute as he began to waltz off oddly to the ship with black sails.

Wait.

Ship with black sails that I recognised, and now the captain of said ship with an unforgettable smirk? I knew him. How did I know him? I rattled my brain furiously, and then to my surprise, I plucked a name from my head.

"Sparrow,"

He paused, turning his head to ask over his shoulder. "Come again?"

I took a step forward. "Your name is Jack Sparrow, am I right?"

He fully turned around to face me, a grin radiating from his tanned face. "Glad to know the rumours are spreading."

I couldn't believe it. "You don't remember me do you?"

With that he frowned. Awkwardly, he asked, "Did I sleep with you one time or another, 'cause if I did I'm sorry, I tend to do that."

_That_ I ignored. I walked up to Jack, utterly astounded we should meet again in Tortuga, of all places, and the scoundrel couldn't even remember my name. As I approached a worried looking Jack, whose hand fiddling with the hilt of his sword did not go amiss, I stated, "Jack Sparrow, son of the brilliant Captain Edward Teague, Captain of the Black Pearl." I looked to the ship I remembered from years ago and smirked, "The old girl's looking a bit rough, don't you think?"

"My ship is looking mighty fine, thank you," he tried to correct me. He looked me up and down yet his face still confessed that he could not place me. "Who are you?" I decided to help him out a little.

"All those years ago you grew up close to the Walsh family, particularly Captain Franklin Walsh, am I correct? Franklin was your father's good friend and they travelled together for many a year with you on board, with Captain Walsh's family too." His eyes sparkled with sudden interest and memory. "Two daughters and a brother. Come now, Jack, you were old enough to remember. It's been a while, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

The smirk that had disappeared had now begun to rise. His eyes were alight with those memories of when we were children, sailing the seas together, Jack not being much older than my brother and I. When mum ordered our father to build a home for us back on land, I thought I'd never see Jack again. And in a way I was thankful. The man was positively maddening. But yet occurrences such as this when we'd briefly bump into each other once again were seldom. Twice before I had seen Jack Sparrow; the last being just over nine years ago. But I couldn't forget that face, nor that smirk.

His lips danced into a grin as he examined the young woman that stood before him. I had been but nineteen when we had last met. The years had flown by. "Eliza Walsh. It cannot be."

I gestured to myself, "In the flesh."

He was closer now; looking at me like some poncey Frenchman would look at art; examining every detail with a keen eye. "My, we have grown, haven't we?"

I chuckled, "It's been nine years, Jack, I should hope so." I looked to the pearl once again. "I see you got the Black Pearl back once again; my congratulations. Rumour has it your first mate was mutinous and took your precious boat."

"Ship," he corrected. "And I got it back true enough."

I smiled at him. The man hadn't changed a bit. "Looks to me like you've gotten everything you'd ever dreamed of." I laughed at the memories of Jack jumping around his father's ship, ordering my siblings and I to listen as he contemplated the years ahead. "Those were the days…When you informed me of your swash-buckling future as the most feared pirate in the history of men, where all men would cower before you as you sail until the end of time…How's that going for you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Splendidly. Actually, I'm just on my way to organise said last part."

"Well," I raised my hands and began to turn back to head for my room, "don't let me stop you."

"Eliza," he shouted, stopping me before I could take even a single step. I span back, surprised to see a serious look on the pirate's face. "What are you doing in Tortuga, may I ask?"

I thought that for a moment and answered, "You may not ask."

"Eliza," he said sternly.

"Fine," I sighed. "We were sailing when Captain Niles ambushed us and took the crew by surprise. I was taken on board his ship and kept until he came to Tortuga, when I managed to get away and find a room in the tavern."

Jack's eyes were wide, interest bordering on concern. "How long have you been here?"

"Seven nights,"

"And your father has yet to look for you in Tortuga?" He frowned, anger appearing in his voice. "Eliza, you cannot stay here, this is no place for a young woman."

I huffed and shrugged my shoulders. "I have nowhere else to go. I must wait for him here until he arrives."

"Love, I just caught you stealing and getting…inappropriately speculated at by a sailor, and I doubt he was the first, nor last." This was true; it was the first time I'd been caught stealing but no drunken pirate was afraid to try his luck with me. "You cannot stay here."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I said, aggravated.

"This," he replied. I had not noticed his movement to sweep me over his shoulder until it was too late. Jack held me in place, careful not to hit my head against his effects. I wriggled and screamed, still in total shock of his move.

"Jack!" I yelled, "Jack, put me down! What are you doing?"

Jack began to walk down the dock towards the Black Pearl, holding onto me tightly. "It is not in my good nature to leave an old friend behind to be abused by the likes of Tortuga's finest. You will come with us, no arguments."

"What?" I shrieked, possibly waking up every unconscious man on the island, then some. "I most certainly will not! This is outrageous. I am not going anywhere with you and your ghastly crew. You can't do this! Jack Sparrow, PUT ME DOWN!"

Jack continued to ignore my protests, no matter how loud they are. From watching the floor, I could tell we'd arrive upon the Black Pearl. Jack's voice was heard as he yelled out orders, telling the men to cast off and set sail. In desperation I started to pound my fists onto his back and kick my legs about like a lunatic, but it did the trick.

Jack dropped me none too delicately, causing me to land on my bottom in front of the whole crew. He looked up to his shipmates and announced me. "Gents, this is Eliza Walsh. She'll be voyaging with us until such a time comes when we can drop her off safely to Captain Walsh and be rid of her, savvy?"

Mutterings came from the men as they looked at me warily. A shorter man, one with the voice I had recognised from inside the tavern spoke up. He had white facial hair and confusion glistening in his blue eyes.

He spoke up, "But sir, its bad luck to have a woman on board."

"Right you are!" I piped up, stumbling to my feet and making my way to the edge of the ship. "I'll just be on my way-" But a hand caught me, steering me back to the men, but holding on tight. Jack was refusing to let go, even as I tried to yank my arm from his grip; it only made it hurt.

Jack replied to the man in a quizzical manor. "Has it escaped your attention Mr Gibbs that we once did indeed have a woman remain on board this vessel for quite some time? One that has saved our skins on many occasion?" Jack looked to me but I only sneered at him, struggling in his hold. The pirate wouldn't let up, damn it.

"Aye, sir," Gibbs replied, looking at me in a better light.

"Then be off with you! We have our heading!" The crew then scrambled away to their posts, setting off to the Isle of Norai. Jack smiled at me, satisfied, and said, "Now then, let's get you inside so I know you won't try something daft." Jack dragged me into the captain's quarters, chucking me inside while he remained on the other side of the door.

I stood up straight with a fierce growl on my lips, my fingers curling into fists from the anger I felt after being treated like a child. "You can't do this," I growled. "What would my father say when he finds out I was safe at the tavern, only to be kidnapped onto some rotting ship, travelling even further away from him as we speak?" I stood there, stunned and confused how he didn't see why this was wrong. "Jack, he's going to kill you!"

He pointed a finger. "On the contrary love, I'm sure Captain Walsh will be much happier to know that his precious daughter is safe under my protection where no harm will come to her. Now sleep tight." He began to close the door but I yelled at him.

"No harm? When we travel to the Isle of Norai?" I chuckled without humour. "You may as well have signed my death warrant, Sparrow!"

The door creaked fully open as he stared at me. "You've been listening in?"

I smirked, crossing my arms, "I've been listening in."

Jack's frown suddenly turned as he said happily, "Good, now you know what we're in for." And quickly he shut the door before I had the chance to run to it and stop him. I banged on the door, yanking at it but it was shut tight, no way of opening it from what I could see. I ran to the window. It was tiny, and there was no way I could squeeze through. Even so, we were far away from the dock that I lost all hope now. To the Isle of Norai we travel, under the orders of bloody Captain Jack Sparrow, no doubt.

Just feed me to the sea witches already.

* * *

**TBC**

**So that's Eliza on board the Black Pearl and off we go! Reviews are always loved, savvy?**


End file.
